


What Happens at Star Labs Stays at Star Labs

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, STAR Labs, reunited, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Iris has been out of town following a lead for CCPN for five days and Barry has been a wreck. Although Barry and Iris haven't been separated this long since they became a couple Iris refused to let Barry take away from his duties as Central City's Flash and race over. When Iris returns to Star Labs while Team Flash are assisting Team Arrow all Barry's couth flies out the window and thirsty Barry appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fanfiction ever, and I don't have a Beta, so please forgive any grammatical mistakes and take it easy on me if it happens to suck. Please leave a review so I can see if writing fanfiction is something I should continue.

It had been one hundred twenty four hours and forty three minutes since Barry had last seen Iris. Not that he was counting, but time has a way of making itself ever present when you're waiting. Especially for a speedster. Especially if you're Barry Allen waiting on Iris West, who should have arrived at Star Labs a little over twenty minutes ago. 

"Barry can you atleast pretend you're focusing." came the exasperated plea of Oliver Queen.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys are tracking a meta for Lyla that may have come to Central City according to your intel." Barry answered without looking up from the cell phone he had been staring at for over thirty minutes. "I'm totally paying attention." He added for good measure. 

"Ahh yeah, we've moved past that Barry and now we're actually formulating a plan to catch him." Felicity rapidly quipped. 

Barry glanced up at the people in the room. Team Flash and Team Arrow team ups were always productive, but today he just couldn't pull it together to give two shits about a meta that had been eluding his Star City friends.

"Well if Cisco can't track him on the satellite maybe he can Vibe your meta." Barry offered completely oblivious.

"Is this guy for real?" questioned Team Arrow's Wild Dog.

Cisco spoke up "Barry just isn't all here and hasn't been all here since Iris had to go out of town."

"We'll I ain't ever getting that twisted up over some bitch." Wild Dog jokingly replied.

"My sister isn't some bitch and you better not call her out of her name again." Wally aggressively countered while zooming over to confront the vigilante.

"Okay let's take it down a notch. He misspoke and didn't know Iris is your sister." John Diggle said intercepting the two youngest men in the room.

As Wild Dog looked around he was presented with a mob of angry faces, except for Barry's, because Barry couldn't be forced to pay attention even if you paid him. 

"My bad, yo! I didn't know Barry's girl was family." Wild Dog quickly apologized.

The room was still thick with tension when the woman in question floated in through the entrance. Barry immediately noticed the change in the recirculated air.  
The air smelled sweeter, he could breathe easier, and he could taste the electrical charge that was Iris West. His eyes flew to the object of his obsession. His body moved towards her as if he were being pulled by a magnetic force until he reached her. She stood in the entryway wearing one of her signature red skintight short dresses and a pair of thigh high black suede boots. 

"Ooh a team up!" Iris spoke, breaking the tension in the room. "Hey babe. I missed you!" she said while wrapping her arms around the Scarlet Speedster's neck.

Barry didn't reply. He just held his woman. God it still felt like a dream to him that she was actually HIS woman. He bent his head towards his love, removed her long hair from the side of her neck and inhaled her scent before gently placing a kiss to the main artery there. The simple kiss caused Iris to sharply intake oxygen and flutter her brown eyes shut. 

"Hmm." She sighed as Barry continued his assault on her delicate neck. Barry nipped and licked on her sensitive spot while his hands began to roam to her plush backside. Once his hands reached her ass, Barry moved his lips from Iris's neck to taste her lips. The kiss quickly became heated when Iris opened her mouth to savor her lover. 

"Wow okay if I had known Barry's girl was that fine I wouldn't have tried to give him shit about being twisted up over her.Fuck she can twist me up anyday." Wild Dog said as his eyes lingered on Iris.

"Still my sister." Wally gritted out.

"Your sister's hot." Amusingly countered Wild Dog.

"B.A., Iris, uh, you both know you're not alone right?" Questioned H.R. when he noticed Barry's hands pushing the back of Iris's dress up slightly.

"Whoa now." Yelled Wally while the rest of the team turned away from the raw display of passion.

"Jesus, Barry we're still here." Oliver warned his friend. 

"Leave!" Barry growled breaking his kiss from Iris. "Seriously, get the hell out." 

"Honey they're working and you're being rude. We can go somewhere else to catch up." announced Iris. With that statement Iris was swept up and immediately sped out of the room by her man, leaving all their friends slightly embarrassed and more than a little turned on. 

As she looked around taking in their different location, Iris wondered just where in Star Labs they were. The room was smaller than Team Flash's headquarters with fewer electrical engineering boards and only two chairs. The air smelled as if the room had been closed off since the particle accelerator exploded, but it didn't bother her and it certainly didn't bother a lust crazed Barry. 

 

Gone was the meek Barry Allen Iris grew up with. In his place, a very determined predator waited, casing his prey. 

"Alone at last." She breathed as Barry methodically took in her form. Still he said nothing to her. Barry just ran large hands up the sides of her thighs and when he hit the hem of her short dress that was currently killing him, he moved his hands under and grasped the sides of her dainty panties. With a fast and hard yank Iris's undergarments were pulled from her body and were now around her ankles. Still he said nothing. Barry dropped to his knees and completed the task of ridding his lover of the offending item of clothing.

Barry then took a deep breath as his inched Iris's dress up to her waist and placed his head in front of her womanhood as she ran her manicured hands through his thick hair. With a slight slap to her ass, Barry wordlessly commanded her to spread her legs until he could reach her folds. He marveled at how wet she was. No other woman had ever physically responded to him quite like Iris. Sweet Iris. Her name was almost as sensual as her pussy to him. Almost, he thought as his tongue curled out to taste the decadent flavor that was uniquely Iris West. 

Iris hissed "Yes, baby. Right there!" as Barry's moist tongue made contact with her clitoris. Barry softly lapped at her center until her legs were trembling from the pleasure coursing through her body. Sensing his partner's need to release, Barry inserted his index and middle fingers into Iris's hot sticky core and found her G-spot. His insistent rubbing and prodding of the textured place in Iris brought her closer to the brink of pure ecstacy. Louder and louder her whimpers turned into high pitched squeals as her body stretched and fought for the explosion it was seeking. And of course her speedster was determined to deliver. She was waiting for the vibrations of his tongue to push her over the edge, but instead Barry stopped lapping at her now sopping center and simply blew on her engorged clit. 

"Holy fuck!" Iris screamed as her body clenched and released at the new sensation. Barry still said nothing. He just removed his shoes and pants in a blur of red and yellow. He turned Iris around while folding her in half and rammed his hard throbbing member in her all before her first orgasm had subsided. 

"Jesus baby!" Exclaimed Iris as she soared to new levels of pleasure. Wave after wave hit Iris and Barry just held her by the waist and kept plowing into her, going deeper with every clutch of her velvety snatch. 

'Oh my God this is how I die.' Iris thought. 'Fucked to death by Barry motherfucking Allen.' Though all she could articulate at the moment was "Barry Motherfucking Allen!" at the very top of her lungs over and over while multiple orgasms crashed through her. Barry was only hanging on by a thread and when Iris started twitching so hard that her feet left the floor he snapped. His strokes became swifter and harder, then he filled her with his essence. 

 

"You were late." Barry finally said to Iris as he eased his softening cock from his girlfriend. 

"By like twenty minutes, Barr. And had I known that my welcome back was going to be like that, I would have been much much later." She teased.

"Very funny. Next time you have to go out of town I'm straight up following you. I haven't slept well since you left." 

"Aww Barr. You know you can always come anywhere I go." Iris cooed. "Matter of fact I'm about to head towards the bathroom before all of our mess runs down on my boots. You can go with me."

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" Barry laughed.

"Not a clue. I'm guessing somewhere in the bowels of this place. This room probably hasn't been used since the particle accelerator exploded." Iris wondered out loud.

" You're right it hasn't been used in awhile but we're right next door to our control room." He informed Iris.

"What!? Barry are you kidding? You had me screaming like a banshee during sex. What if they could hear us?" She panicked.

"Calm down they didn't hear anything. You weren't that loud. I mean you've been louder at home." Barry reasoned. So Iris did what she always does and took Barry at his word.

The couple freshened themselves in the nearest restroom and made their way to Team Arrow and Team Flash in the base of operations. Ready to aid in the capture of the wanted meta they walked hand in hand through the entrance only to be greeted by a loud and raunchy chorus of "Barry Motherfucking Allen."


End file.
